


A New Torment

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Dom/sub, Other, Sadism, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megatron touches the half-spark in Dinobot II's chest, Rampage can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Torment

"Arghhhhhhh!" 

Rampage convulsed, phantom sensations radiating from his spark.

He'd become used to the terrible constriction of his spark-half in Megatron's box, but not the _pleasure_ , not the desire, obedience, and _connection_ that Rampage had never felt, but his half-brother had been built for.

There was no fear, only triumph, as Megatron consumed the other half of Rampage's spark, again and again, and Dinobot cried out in the submission he was built for. 

Fearing nothing more than this, he tried to cross the room to consume the spark that pleasured him. 

"Yesss, Dinobot!"

Rampage collapsed with his very first overload.


End file.
